1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of display technology, flexible display apparatuses that may be folded or rolled are under research and being developed.
Organic light-emitting display panels provide high-quality features such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratio, quick response time, low power consumption, and the like. Therefore, organic light-emitting display panels may be applied to personal portable devices such as MP3 players or cellular phones, televisions, and more. Also, since organic light-emitting display panels are self-emissive and do not require a separate light source, thicknesses and weights of organic light-emitting display panels may be reduced.
Organic light-emitting display panels may be embodied as flexible display panels using a plastic substrate. In general, flexible organic light-emitting display panels may be formed by forming an organic light-emitting device, and the like on a carrier substrate formed of a material such as glass, and then removing the carrier substrate from a plastic substrate.